United We Stand
by SashFlash345
Summary: After having to watch his brother, Holy Rome, get murdered, Prussia made a promise to Germany that he will never let the same thing happen to him. That he will protect him, always. Now he must hold his promise, and hope that he truly can as the world begins to fall apart in the Third World War. Chapter 4 up.
1. Prologue

**A/N: What is this? Hmm. This is my first Hetalia multi chapter story! I have some others, but this will be fun, because I have yet to write with Prussia and Germany much, the others were only France and Britain.  
**

**So Prussia cared about his little brother, Holy Roman Empire, more than anything. And when he died, Prussia was devastated and heart broken. When Germany was born, Prussia vowed to never watch his little brother die the same way Holy Rome did. Prussia loves Ludwig the same as he did Holy Rome. Following, after this prologue, we will be thrown into a whirlwind adventure that tests this promise Prussia made to Germany and how the brothers can stay together in the midst of this new war.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Branches and leaves whipped his face as he sprinted through the bramble. The branches were decorated in a multitude of small thorns up and down the narrow stalk. They caught his clothes, causing tiny nips and tears. They bit his face with their needle sharp tips, tiny pricks that he barely registered. They were only the least of his worries._

_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, face a red mess of lines and criss-crosses and pristine uniform decorated with snags and tears, flew through the woods with enough speed to rival a cheetah. His ruby red eyes were wide with fear and concern. He was scared, scared that he would not make it in time. The Prussian's legs were long past aching by now. They had begun to go numb, but he still did not slow his pace any._

_ A clearing was approaching, under the grey sky that threatened rain. Prussia could see the end of the trees, where they gave way to the large, circular shaped field with dying brown grass._

_ He planned to charge right through it, but by the time the small figure stumbled into the field from the right; Prussia had still not yet reached the opening. He would be too late._

_ Holy Roman Empire tried to stand, but his feet caught on his battle worn black cape and he fell right back to the dying grass, landing on his hands and knees. The panting and injured child nation had his head down, eyes momentarily shut as he fought to regain his strength. He was not quick enough. _

_ Francis Bonnefoy strode through the grass from the opposite end, tall and lean, carrying himself in a demeaning way, his tall boots crunching the grass under delicate heels. Under Napoleon's orders, France headed right to the unknowing boy, sword in place at his hip. France came to a stop right in front of Holy Rome, waiting patiently for the boy to life his black hat-covered head. Holy Rome did. And he immediately regretted it._

_ Grabbing the front of the boy's cloak, France hauled him up to his feet, then lifting him right off the ground, drawing his sword with amazing speed. Holy Rome's blue eyes widened and he cried out for help, for his elder brother, Prussia. He was scared for once. _

_ Unbeknownst to Holy Rome, Prussia was just behind the trees. He saw his little brother trapped in the hands of the murderer with long, golden hair tied in a low ponytail. The albino heard the cry of help from his little brother, but he had not yet reached the edge. His heart was racing, tears already flooding his eyes. _

_ In the blink of an eye, the sword held in France's delicate hand stabbed straight through Holy Rome. The screams of the dying boy went straight to Prussia's heart, stabbing him mentally as hard as the physical torrent of pain that had overcome his brother. He watched the murderer simply drop his beloved brother and turn on their heel, striding away as if nothing had occurred. Prussia burst through the trees right as the French soldier, who he had not recognized from far away, disappeared into the trees. _

_ Prussia dropped to his knees beside Holy Rome's limp body, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the small once-nation, hugging him to his chest, letting his sobs escape. Holy Rome managed to roll his eyes up to see his brother's face, lips moving, trying to speak. Prussia shook his head, resting their foreheads together, body racking with sobs. _

_ "I'm s-sorry…I'm s-so sorry…" He whispered to Holy Rome. A small hand clutched at his jacket a moment before falling limp and hitting the grass noiselessly. _

_ Prussia felt a surge of anger and despair, leaned back, tilted his head up, and screamed. _

__**A/N: Review to continue? Maybe? :D  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, chapter one is here! I know my description was not as...good. The story gets much better, I swear, don't worry!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The dream ended, the Prussian being awoken not by the horror of remembering that day long ago, but by the caterpillar that had inched onto his hand and up his arm, startling him away as the furry bug tickled his arm.

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, the visions of the dream still flashing in his mind, always haunting him. The albino sighed, yawning and rubbed his eyes, looking around Volkspark Friedrichshain, which he had fallen asleep in. The sun was still in the sky but it had moved further west than when he had first laid in the soft grass under the big, shady tree. The park was still fairly deserted, though it was a weekday, people were still at work. Prussia sighed a bit, stretching his arms and legs as he sat up.

Pulling his phone out, Gilbert flipped it up, seeing no messages and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked around, not searching for anything in particular, but just out of boredom, trying to clear the old images from his head. The look on his younger brother's face when he had held him in his arms, terror and realization that he was a dead man, stung Prussia right to this day as he sat in the park by himself, watching the wind gently blow the soft grass.

Gilbert sighed quietly and yawned, leaning forwards and pushing himself up to his feet, stretching, arching back until his back made a few satisfying popping sounds up and down the spine. "Gilbird!" He called out and said trustworthy, yellow bird was suddenly perched on his shoulder, happily poking his owner's cheek with his small beak. Gilbert smiled over at him and stroked his soft head with his index finger. "I've been asleep for a while. Why didn't you wake me?" The albino demanded, his only response from the bird a small chirp and head tilt. "Yeah, same to you!"

Deciding to go back home and see what Ludwig was making for dinner, Gilbert reached into the pocket of his black and white hoodie and pulled his ear buds out, popping them into his ears and turning the iPod on. As soon as the rock music blasted through the tiny speakers in his ears, he began walking, trodding through the lengthening grass and onto the walkway that curves around the water. Some children ran by, chasing each other and laughing loudly, but Gil was too deafened by his music to hear them. Gilbird turned his head to watch them curiously, his beady black eyes surveying the area for his owner, who was not giving the surroundings much thought as he walked to the edge of the park and out, onto the streets.

It was not a long walk back to his house, about ten minutes. Ten uneventful minutes, much to the albino's disappointment. "Gilbird, we need more entertaining people on the walk home. Not just…ordinary people. Get what I mean?" The bird only cocked his small head at the words unfamiliar to him. Gilbert shrugged; walking up the front steps to his front door and griping the knob, pushing the door open a bit forcefully.

"I was beginning to think you were thrown in jail for harassing some woman." Ludwig greeted him from the living room couch as soon as his older brother walked in and shut the door behind him. Gil grinned at him. "One day, West. One day." He walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge door open. "Hey, hear from Eyebrows yet?"

Germany cleared his throat, turning a page in his book. "I think you mean Britain. And not yet."

"Ugh, I wish he would." Gilbert grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slammed it shut, jumping over to the counters and grabbing a drawer handle, yanking it open. "I'd like to know if the Awesome me, plus the Awesome me's younger _bruder_, will get attacked soon." He reached in and pulled a bottle opener out, grinning at it.

"I know, Gil. But these things take time; Britain's spies are working as hard as they can." Germany let out a sigh. "France and Romano are claiming to high heaven and back that Russia will attack America first before anyone else. Personally, I think that would be bad strategy."

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes. "Francey Pants is simply _hoping_ that's what Russia will do. He's not as dumb as most people think. And as for Romano, he just likes being an ass and disagreeing with whatever you think will happen. If you thought America would get attacked first, then Romano would be saying the opposite." He turned and walked back into the living room with his opened beer bottle, stepping over Ludwig's legs, which were crossed on top of the coffee table.

"So what's America saying about all this?" Gil asked once he was settling on the other end of the dark brown couch. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders, bookmarking his book and laying it down on the arm of the couch. "He's not worried. Why would he be?"

"Because America is up the freakin' wall! That's why!" Prussia exclaimed, laughing as he did so. "That guy is insane! Even if Russia was standing right in front of him with a nuclear missile, ready to fire, right at his face…I guarantee America would not even bat an eye." With a defiant nod, Gilbert took a chug of his beer.

Ludwig, however, raised an eyebrow and turned to face his older brother more easily. "So…what would he do then?"

Gilbert peered at him over the beer bottle and grinned again. "Oh, he'd go on and on about how he's the hero and nothing can kill him. I'd be surprised if he doesn't pull his own nuke out, though. Laughing like a mad man, that annoying laugh of his."

"You have an annoying laugh too, actually." Ludwig told him and Gilbert stopped laughing to scowl at him. "Yeah, whatever! Hey, what's for dinner? I am starving."

"You're not starving," Germany stated. "And dinner is being put on hold, because I have a meeting in an hour. Either you wait, and I'll bring back something, or you can make your own food instead of mooching off me." The German stood, straightening out his shirt.

Gilbert groaned, falling forwards until his face was buried in the cushions. "Awww West! But I want food!"

"That is not my problem. I need to go get ready." Ludwig left his brother, making his way down the hall to his bedroom. In a flash, Gilbert was off the couch and bolting after Ludwig, diving into his room right before the door shut.

"Gil!" Ludwig shouted, glaring at the ex-nation that was sprawled on the floor. "Get out!"

"I want to go, can I go? Please!" Gilbert asked, smiling innocently and folding his hands under his chin. Ludwig sighed. "No, you can't go."

Gilbert made a face, springing up to his feet but not leaving the room. "And why not?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well…" Ludwig began. "Because, no one really wants you there."

"Please, I'm the Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert winked. "My awesome presence is _always_ wanted." He smirked. Ludwig shook his head, reopening the door and pointing into the hallway. "Out!"

"So can I go?"

"I said, OUT!"

"Alright! I'll take that as a yes! Let me go get some different clothes on, be right back!" With a large smile and a bit of a dance in his step as he charged out the door, managing to avoid the German's hands that reached out to choke him, Gilbert strode down to his room and shut the door.

**A/N: Like? Yes, no, maybe so? Comments or complaints? Si vous plait?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Dude, why'd you bring the albino?" America demanded the moment Germany and Prussia entered the meeting hall.

Prussia grinned and jumped ahead of his younger brother. "Nice to see you, too, America."

"Gil!" France and Spain bounded over to their best friend, grabbing onto his arms and dragging him to the table, ignoring Britain and Romano as they began to complain. Prussia turned and winked at the two, earning a few choicey words from the Southern half of Italy and Britain.

"Well this isn't a strict G8 meeting, obviously, don't see why I shouldn't show up either." Prussia told them in a smug tone. Germany just barely refrained from rolling his eyes and took a seat beside Italy, who met him with a huge, bright smile and Germany knew he would be lying if he said that did not make him feel a bit better.

Prussia plopped down between France and Spain, turning to grin again at Britain, on France's other side, and Romano on Spain's other side. "So, Lovino." He decided to pick on the Italian first. "You and Spain finally tie the knot yet?"

Romano went tomato red and began to stutter and swear until Spain put a hand on his shoulder. "Lovi~! Don't be so mad! He only asked if we are officially dating now." That hardly calmed the fiery Italian, he made a low growling noise and crossed his arms across his chest, sinking down in his chair.

Spain turned to Prussia, ignoring the childish behavior, and smiled. "By the way. The answer is yes." The happy Spaniard confirmed, earning a smack on the arm from his still red-faced boyfriend.

"And you Francey Pants?" Prussia averted his attention to the blond Frenchman on his left, noticing how everyone was taking their seats. France smiled. "I am sure you would love to know. Leave me and my boyfriend alone." Britain blushed, too, and Prussia laughed at him.

During this conversation, America was standing by the door, not speaking for once. His blue eyes were trained on the hall beyond the doors and now as Prussia took a better look around the meeting room, realized that Russia and China were nowhere to be seen.

Leaving the door, America let it shut and sauntered over to Britain, tapping his shoulder. "Brit dude, you speak first."

The Briton nodded and stood, releasing France's hand, and strode to the front of the room where a large television screen took up the wall.

"As you are all aware, Russia and China are not present in this meeting-"

"Yeah, no shit." Romano interjected and all eyes turned to him for a moment then rolled away.

Britain's eyes lingered a bit longer on the Italian and he huffed a bit before shaking his head and continuing. "Russia and China were not invited for a start. As you know, as well, Russia has been making plans to either for directly for America, and or invade the European nations pre hand then move on to America. There was a lot of debate about this at the previous meeting, half of us seemed to believe Russia would go right for America and the other half said he would take on Europe first." The British nation took a moment to glance around the table at everyone before moving on. "Well, I now have and answer for you."

Prussia's eyes slid across the table to his brother, who met his gaze. They held their eyes for a minute, almost having a silent conversation before Britain continued on.

"Russia is going to go after Europe before America."

The meeting hall suddenly broke out into noise, most of the European nations rising out of their chairs and shouting across the table at one another.

"Great! That's it, I'm gonna die!" Romano was declaring harshly while France spewed in French to whoever would listen that he was clearly not ready in military sense for this. "Germany! Please be my human shield!" Italy was crying, diving behind the large German in an attempt to feel safe.

"How accurate is this information, Britain?" Germany wanted to know, trying to ignore the Italian that was latching to his forearm. "Your spies' work is always adequate, but can we be absolutely sure this is his motive?"

"I agree!" Switzerland threw in. "Russia may have said one thing, but go a completely different route."

France turned to Switzerland. "Not taking sides now, are we?"

"No, I am just saying." Switzerland swiveled his chair around to face France. "It is simple logic, France; I think you need to pay close attention." The blond gun-slinger reverted back to Britain, who was still standing at the head of the table. "I am willing to bet Russia knows that we are spying on him. If I was Russia and I knew that you were all spying on me, I would no doubt supply false information to completely throw you off."

America was suddenly in the seat beside Switzerland, causing him to jump a bit in shock when the American shoved his face right near the blonde's. "Well, Switzerland. Not an alias, are you? Not secretly working with Russia and come here to gather information about us then send it back, hmm?" The taller nation leaned in a bit closer. "Is Switzerland only a sobriquet?"

"You're an idiot, America!" Switzerland snapped. "One, I am NEUTRAL. Does that word compute in your head? Two, I have no intention of wanting to assist Russia, I trust that man about as much as I trust Poland to keep a secret. And three, you're an idiot!"

America wagged a finger at him. "You already told me I'm an idiot, dude, and I am _not_ an idiot."

"By Europe, what parts exactly are we talking about?" Prussia stood, addressing the flustered Englishman.

Britain bristled a bit and looked over at the albino. "Do I need to bring out a map? Do you understand what constitutes the continent of Europe?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "No, I know what makes up Europe. What I mean, is will he go for _all_ of Europe, or only a few specific countries?" He folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, look, I will just assume and say all of Europe. It would provide a lot of acquired power for Russia." Britain told him with a sigh. "There, now sit down or leave or something. You don't even need to be here."

"I do too!" Prussia argued back loudly. Romano made a disgruntled face. "Britain, don't assume! You know what they say about assuming, 'it makes an ass out of you and me'." He turned, then, to Prussia. "And the assuming ass is right, you don't even need to be here."

With an angry huff, Prussia slapped a hand down on the table. "Oh shut up! You barely need to be here either!"

"I actually do! I am still a real country, in case you did not realize, idiot."

"I try not to realize things about you! And who can blame me?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" As the loud, deep voice reverberated through the room, not unexpected at all, the noise began to simmer down. Most of the nations only quieted so they would not have to listen to Germany complain more than he usually would in these meetings.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill, dude." America announced before Germany could go on his rant about the countries never being able to work together or accept each other's opinions, etcetera. "If you all know the drill so well, I think you should start following it." Germany told him in a quieter voice.

America only shrugged nonchalantly and rose from the chair beside Switzerland to wander across the room to the windows. Britain kept his eyes on him as he left the table.

"Anyway, I believe we should conduct this meeting in an orderly fashion with no arguing. We are all fighting on the same side, we should not fight amongst ourselves."

"_Alors_, we are already fighting a war zen?" France demanded, sitting slowly and brushing his hair back to look up at Germany.

"I…I don't know, I simply said-"

"Uh…guys." America spoke up from where he stood at the windows. All chairs turned to face him, some looking annoyed. "I think we might have a problem."

**A/N: Reviews please? I honestly have no idea if this story is horrible or not...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks much to those sticking with me here! I know the beginning is a bit slow, but action is coming soon, I swear! The next chapter will be longer and have a lot more action, because action is fun! Right? Just bear with me a chapter more and you will get all the action you want! **

**Also, yes, there is PruHun by request of my friend.  
**

* * *

"You can't just say something like that and expect us to not react somehow…" England said when America looked back around at them.

"Well…this doesn't really call for a big reaction, dude. But it might be something a bit problematic." America was explaining, pursing his lips a bit.

Germany rose from his chair and cleared his throat. "Would you mind sharing what this potential problem is then?" But America only shook his head. "Oh you'll find out in a moment, bro."

No one got the chance to complain further, because right after America's statement, the doors were slowly pushed open and a small figure slipped into the room. His long dark hair, which was usually pulled into a low ponytail, was hanging loosely around his pallid face.

"China." Germany addressed, his voice defensive.

China nodded slowly, pulling himself into the room. The nation seemed to be carrying himself as he moved, legs slowly taking him to the table and when the Chinese nation sat in the chair, he flinched a bit.

"Someone was actually able to kick your prideful ass?" Prussia's voice broke through the new found silence and China looked over to him, glaring. "I am really shocked."

China hissed, "Why is _he_ here?" By the way he said the word 'he' one might have thought he was talking about a rotting zombie. Germany sighed. "Because he followed me here. But he does have a good point, China."

All eyes were on China and he tore his glare away from the albino to glance around at everyone gathered at the long table. Most of the eyes were suspicious, especially America and England's eyes. Prussia leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

With a resigned sigh, China shook his head. "I'm not here to spy. Or give away your information. I figure you want to know that first hand." There were nods all around the table and China took a moment to make eye contact with America to ensure him that he was not lying to them. "Right…Russia is getting too powerful."

"Aren't you allies though? You and him, both communists…want to take over everybody and destroy America." Prussia butted in, leaning forwards a bit in an attempt to seem professionally interested.

China looked as though he was refraining from leaping over the table and attacking the ex-nation. "We were. Until he demanded my nation. I refused…which explains my current state. He beat the living shit out of me…I do not even know how…I used to be able to take _him_ down. Not the other way around." China shuddered a bit. "But now I know who he is going after as his main priority."

The chairs seemed to creak as their occupants all leaned closer to the Chinese man. China glanced up at them then back down at the table. "Everyone…except that Prussian ass and that one land mass right over America."

Canada sighed softly. "I am called Canada…" Naturally, no one even glanced his way after he spoke.

Prussia tilted his head. "I'm not on the hit list, huh? Guess being an ex-nation has its occasional perks. Besides not having to do any paperwork." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, though, I wonder if I would be affected when West gets invaded."

Germany turned to his older brother. "One, I will not be getting invaded. And two, you may or may not. You are not Germany."

"I am, however, the eastern half still. The unification, remember?"

"I do remember. And I am only saying that we will have to wait and see what will entail if this even does happen. Which I doubt it will." Germany shuffled his papers and slapped the stack down on the table. "There are too many of us, we will stand a chance against Russia, I am sure of it."

Romano clicked his tongue. "Sure, Potato Bastard. You keep thinking that, because we all know that is pretty damn unlikely. When Russia sets his mind to something, things get destroyed and people die. Especially when he wants revenge for invading his country." The Southern half of Italy leaned over the table towards Germany, his voice hitting a rare low. "You of all people should know that."

"I am aware of what happened in World War Two, Romano, but that is past and we do not need to dwell on past events." Germany addressed him and Romano showed him his middle finger.

"As reasonable as that sounds," Spain spoke up surprisingly. "Past events shape the present events. And no one person can blame only Russia for this."

America chortled and rested his cheek on his palm, elbow on the table. "That's funny, traitor. Past events can also tell us who we can and cannot trust." The American cocked an eyebrow and Spain frowned a bit, casting his eyes to the table.

With a yawn, Prussia hauled himself up from his chair and stretched. "This is great and all, but I really need to go to the restroom. I'll return, and my awesome presence can grace you once more." Ignoring the snarky comments and annoyed looks that were thrown his way, the albino trotted to the doors and slipped through them, parading his way down the hall.

It was almost too eerily quiet in the halls, making Prussia feel as though he was actually making too much noise just by breathing. He wondered were all the officials were and shrugged it off, continuing his walk to the restroom along the plush red carpet. Right as he reached the door and set a hand on the door handle, a different hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he started a little bit, jerking his body around to find out who had crept up behind him.

What he found himself looking into was a pair of green eyes. Long brown hair brushed against his arm as he shifted a bit to stand straight. "Elizabeta." Prussia tilted his head as he stared at her. "I am a bit surprised to see you here."

Hungary shrugged her shoulders. "Had to get some information. I need to know if I'm in danger, too."

Prussia carded a hand through his snowy hair. "Well, apparently everyone is basically in trouble except for me and Canada."

"You look pretty concerned." Hungary pointed out, stepping back and leaning against the wall. Prussia shrugged this time. "Well, I made a promise to West once that I would never let him get invaded and destroyed. I guess…I still worry about him."

She nodded in understanding. "You know though, that Germany is stronger than he was."

Prussia knew exactly who "He" is referring to and he flinched a bit at the memory of his little brother's death. "Yeah I know…But I still worry."

"I can understand that, Gil." Hungary frowned a tiny bit. "Did you get kicked out? Why were you wandering around out in the hall?"

Prussia cracked a grin. "I just had to pee. Until I was rudely interrupted." When she smirked, he reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her pretty face. "Though I don't really mind if it's you." While she made a face, he laughed softly and leaned in closer to her face. Just as their lips brushed lightly, a door slammed and there were loud footsteps coming down the hall.

With a frustrated sigh, Prussia straightened up and turned to face the intruder.

**A/N: Well really, if you people want to see anything in this, then review or PM me and just let me know! *Hint to come* ~I hope you guys like fun battle scenes in deserted, destroyed towns!**~


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story seems really out there. You will get to see Dark!America and stuff, because he has become way to war drivenly serious which is sad but he isn't the bad guy! And yes this is still a Prussia and Germany based story, we just got to set everything up first,**

** Thank you lots to those that have reviewed! You made my day :D  
**

* * *

"Gil, what are you doing?" Germany demanded as he came to a stop a few feet away from the two.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "Socializing. And being quite shocked that you actually left the crucial meeting room." He tilted his head. "West, are you ill?"

"_Nein_. Now get back in that room. This is important and you can't just waste time out here." Germany waved an arm back towards the meeting hall. "Aw, you care. But…Ask nicely." Prussia ordered and folded his arms over his chest. Germany only gave him a stern look and Prussia dropped his arms. "Alright alright! Come on, Eliza."

"Can you confirm that?" Britain was rambling into his phone as America kept invading his personal space to try and listen to the phone call. With another shove at the American, Britain covered his free ear with his hand. "How many?...And that is for certain? Bloody hell."

Prussia leaned against the table beside Spain. "What's going on now?"

The Spaniard sighed and looked up at his friend. "Britain got a call from one of his men. The spies are gathering that Russia has already begun invading."

"He knew we had a meeting!" America ranted to whoever would pay attention to him. The laptop in front of him on the meeting table was making beeping noises. "Poland and Finland had been broken into. Their forces are jumping to action quickly."

Prussia made a face. "This cannot happen now! That's impossible, we just found out about this!"

China turned to look up at the Prussian. "All the more reason to begin now."

"That means," America straightened up. "One of you snitched. This area has been under high surveillance for bugs…but it can't read minds." His blue eyes swept the room, somehow looking serious for once. They hovered over China for a moment then moved on a bit, judging everyone silently. Then they landed on one particular nation. "You."

Spain's own eyes widened. "Me? That is insane, America!"

"Oh is it? Who played the spy game in World War two, Spain, hmm?" America titled his head, voice snide. "Repeat offending is not cool, bro. And you're a huge repeat offender. You're the snitch!" The American jabbed a finger towards Spain, who still looked horrified.

France frowned a bit. "America…I do not zink it was Spain…"

America only rolled his eyes. "You're only standing up for the traitor because he's your friend."

"It was not me!" Spain's voice rose a bit, clearly panicked. America raised an eyebrow, leaning in a bit closer. "Well it sure wasn't me. Or Britain. Or France. Or Germany. Or the Italians. Hmm…track records are a bitch, aren't they?"

Germany was suddenly beside America. "Don't you think you are being a bit…rash, America?" He asked in a low voice and America quickly shook his head. "Of course not, dude. Once a traitor, always a traitor. Unless…" Now the American turned his attention to Prussia.

"Oh, really? Really, America?" Prussia folded his arms over his chest. "That is even more ridiculous. You must have forgotten who imprisoned me years ago! Like I would ever want to ally with that bastard."

"Okay, okay, dude!" America looked over at Spain again. "Guards! Take this traitor away!"

Spain leaped out of his chair. "No! This is a lie! I didn't spy on anyone!"

"We have no evidence to back up your claim, Spain!" America planted his hands on the table and leaned in. Prussia moved a bit closer to Spain. "Yeah, but we also don't have any evidence to back up _your_ claim, America."

America lifted a hand to point threateningly at Prussia. "Nobody asked you! You don't exist anymore, dude, you have no say in these!"

"What?!" Britain was exclaiming across the room, earning only a few nations' attention. The rest were focused on the loud four in the middle of the room.

"You cannot make assumptions without support to prove that you are in fact right. Never assume, America, you may find that it is very easy to actually be wrong about something or other." Germany threw at America, who made a disgusted sounding noise and turned his head to peer at Germany with an annoyed expression. "But you think I'm right, right?"

Germany only shrugged his broad shoulders. "You may be right, however we will not know if you only make assumptions and then have Spain thrown into prison and never review the case."

Prussia appeared beside his younger brother. "Spain knows that Russia will make everyone, including North and South Italy, a target. In case you have forgotten, Spain loves Romano, therefore, why would he make a deal with Russia?"

"Oh so it's a game of love testifying now, is it?" America let out a long sigh and Spain nodded quickly across the table, pleading innocent with his eyes.

"No, it's a game of not sentencing innocent countries and playing the blame game over events that occurred in the past." Prussia debated, folding his arms over his chest. "And they call it the past for a reason. It's past, America, let it go and focus on the real problem. Russia knows we are not in our countries and cannot get to them to defend them as fast as we could. He is already attacking."

Germany looked over his shoulder at his elder brother, about to speak when Britain slammed his phone down. "We are in trouble."

"By trouble…you mean…?" France wanted to clarify, lifting a hand and circling it to move Britain along.

"I mean bad trouble." Britain warned them in a stern tone and America turned back to face Spain. "I thought so. Take this one away. We can no longer deal with this king of betrayal."

American soldiers marched into the room; large guns mounted on their shoulders, and surrounded Spain, grabbing his arms tightly. The Spaniard's eyes went as wide as saucers and he struggled against them. "No! You can't do this, America! I didn't do anything!"

"Toni…" Romano tried to go forward to help his lover but was stopped by Prussia grabbing onto his elbow.

"You have betrayed us for the last time." America said darkly as he watched the flailing and yelling Spaniard being carted from the meeting room. "It is a fight of us against Russia. You either join me, or you join him. Now is the time to choose."

Without looking at the American, who had suddenly turned scary serious in a matter of minutes, Prussia turned to his brother, ready to bolt with him at any moment.

Outside, New York City had grown darker and the wind seemed to be picking up, as if the weather itself knew there was a battle on the verge of breaking out just across the ocean.


End file.
